officialclubpenguinonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
FAQ
This page attempts to answer some of the most frequently asked questions on this Wiki. Staff Team Questions How can I become a Moderator for Club Penguin Online? Moderators for Club Penguin Online are chosen by Staff. Applications are sometimes opened for this, which will be announced on the Club Penguin Online Discord. In order to become a staff member, you must be extremely active and helpful in the Club Penguin Online Discord and in game. Begging or spamming staff members to promote you will ensure that you do not get a staff position. Other players can recommend someone for a moderator. Each recommendation boosts that person's chance of becoming a moderator. In order to recommend someone you need to DM Vale and give a reason for the recommendation. What is the Trial Moderator period? If you are chosen for the role of Moderator, you will have to complete a period as a trial moderator where your suitability will be assessed. Only after successfully passing the trial period will you be promoted to Moderator. How can I become an Admin for Club Penguin Online? Admins are solely chosen by Riley and other Admins. It is unlikely that anyone will be made Admin who isn't already a Moderator. How do I join the Wiki team? In order to join the Wiki team, you must apply when applications are open in the Club Penguin Online Wiki Discord. Please keep in mind that there may not be any spaces on the Wiki team when you apply. If there are spaces, you will have to pass a Wiki trial in order to join the team. The trial simply ensures that you can create pages to a high standard using the templates. Wiki Questions Why can't I edit some pages? Some of the pages on this wiki are protected to prevent people from vandalising them. This includes the main page, the Codes page, the Pins page, any Club Penguin Online Staff pages and all template pages. Only Admins and Content Moderators are able to edit these pages. How can I help contribute to the Wiki? Without joining the Wiki team, there are still things you can do to improve the Wiki. Correcting spelling or grammar errors or uploading better quality images are just a couple of actions that make our Wiki a more accurate and informative source. However, please do not create pages or change information or images without consulting Wiki Staff first, as you may be duplicating content or removing crucial parts of the Wiki. Ban Questions Can I be unbanned from Club Penguin Online or the Discord? Although some of the Wiki staff are Moderators for Club Penguin Online, we cannot unban you unless you go through the Club Penguin Online Discord server. Please remember that bans will not be removed unless the ban was a mistake or error on the Moderators part. Who can unban me? Only the Admins are able to revoke bans. If you think you were banned in error, you must contact a moderator or an admin to appeal the ban. They can either be contacted by DMs on the Discord server. What if I was hacked? If someone else got your account banned from either the Discord Server or the Club Penguin Online game, you cannot be unbanned. The Admins cannot confirm that it wasn't you that broke the rules. Discord Questions How do I join the Discord? There is a link to the Discord Server on the Club Penguin Online website. It can be found in the top bar menu. You can also use one of the links here. Why can't I send images in the Discord? Discord members must reach level 7 in the Discord before they can send images. This is to prevent trolls from joining to sending inappropriate images. How do I level up in the Discord? Our Discord has a system of levels, whereby players can obtain a higher level by talking. Every minute that you talk in a channel, you can earn XP, which allows you to level up. Please note that you can only earn XP once every minute so spamming will not allow you to level up faster. Anyone caught using third party software to level up or gain an advantage in the Discord will be permanently banned. Club Penguin Online Game Questions Why can't I access my Club Penguin account? Club Penguin Online is a remake of the original Club Penguin game, which was owned by Disney. Disney closed the original game in 2017 and deleted all the accounts. Original Club Penguin accounts are no longer accessible by anybody. Since Club Penguin Online is not affiliated with the original game or Disney, players will need to create a new Club Penguin Online account to play. Can I get my items back from my Club Penguin account? No. Those accounts were deleted by Disney and Club Penguin Online has no way to access them. I missed an item that I really wanted. Can someone add me the item? No. The Admins do not ever add items to accounts, unless the player won an item at a Mod Meet Up. Can I use other software or hacks to add items to my account? No. The use of third party software to add items or coins is hacking and is strictly banned on Club Penguin Online. Any account suspected of hacking will be permanently banned. Please note that Discord users and accounts are also permanently banned if they are known to be part of hacking groups or Discord servers. Can I change my username? No. Club Penguin Online does not allow users to change their username once they have registered. Only Staff Members can change their username, if it's necessary. Can I transfer items to a different account? No. This is not possible. Although it was once possible from the Item Transfer with a Club Penguin Rewritten account. How do I activate my account? A system of account activation was introduced by Timmy in November 2018. All accounts created before this time were automatically activated. However, accounts created since the introduction of the activation system need to be activated by the player. Upon creating the account, the player will receive an email to their registered email with a link to activate their account. If you did not receive the activation email, or are having trouble logging in after activating, please contact an Admin or DM the CPO Support Twitter. Please note that staff will not activate the account for you. When will certain parties or items become available again? The Wiki Staff have no control over the parties or items that appear on Club Penguin Online. If you want to see a party or item return to the game, you will need to post it in the suggestions channel on the Club Penguin Online Discord. When will a certain mascot visit again? Mascots only visit Club Penguin Online during parties. We do not know which mascots will visit and we have no control over the upcoming parties or mascots. How do I redeem codes? :Main article: How to Enter a Code How do I reset my password? :Main article: How to Reset Your Password What is the Old/New client? Club Penguin Online allows players to choose to play on either the Old Client or the New Client. The Old Client features the older room designs of the original Club Penguin game, while the New Client features the new designs. More information about the Old Client and the New Client can be found on their respective pages. When will Card-Jitsu Snow be released? Card-Jitsu Snow is currently being worked on by Timmy, the Club Penguin Online developer. We do not know when it will be ready for release. It is thought to be released in February 2020. Category:Miscellaneous Category:Questions Category:FAQ Category:Wiki Guides